Alexander "Ghost" von Witt
About Description "Member of a fallen noble house, Alex has his share of bad memories. It may have changed his character, but his mind remains sharp and focused on pursuing Herald inheritance." Backstory Born into a proud noble line of von Witts, Alexander got excellent education from his early years, which included political relations, noble etiquette, astrography, handling of weapons, calligraphy, dealings with merchants and mercenaries, poetry studies and many more. Upon reaching adulthood, he was enlisted into Univercity of Arcadia, finishing initial courses with excellent marks, but dropping out near the end of the final year due to family problems, which resulted in the fall of von Witt house two months later. Alexander was able to flee Federation space, but not before paying a hefty sum to a shady group for a "Ghost" virus which erased all his records from databases and keeps doing it to this day. Gazer operative who happened nearby, took interest in a talented individual and offered him a place in their ranks. Reluctantly, Alexander agreed. ... With money from Gazer contracts and funds raised during several market disturbances, Alexander has earned enough to buy himself a modified Herald frigate and follow a long-awaited dream of seeking the Heralds. After parting ways with Gazers, Alexander roamed far and wide, searching for any traces of Heralds he could follow. Most ended up with nothing, but his mentor, Wilhelm von Welch, was able to point him in the right direction, leading to the discovery of a functional Herald Destroyer hull buried on a distant uninhabitable planet. It took Alexander a year to earn enough money and perfect newly-called "Dīs Pater" at Stardust Station docks. Now, with two poweful Herald ships at his disposal, he is ready to continue the search... Personality Years since falling from nobility hardened his character and made him quite cynical. Inside, he struggles to hold the ideals he was taught in younger years, trying to right the wrongs when possible. It earns him both respect and many enemies. Heralds intrigued Alexander since Wilhelm von Welch told him about them at his thirteenth birthday. Who or what they were, why they left and are there any living Heralds left - with years, those questions only deepened. And now, he is finally able to seek the answers. Diplomacy While being with Gazers, Alexander angered quite a lot of individuals in power, though most knew him under the nickname "Ghost", owing to his unique quirk of registering dead in existing databases. Contracts for his head given out by Red Daggers, Luos Syndicate and powerful Federation nobles have no date of expiration. Due to his nature as a "Ghost", it is also directly stated that only his DNA-identified severed head is a valid enough claim for contract completion. Alexander jokes that one day he may find a way of tearing his own head just to receive the rewards. He tends to avoid Blackhawks whenever possible. Reasons for this behavior are unknown. Equipment Alexander puts his trust into lightning speed, sharp reflexes and reverse-engineered Herald tech (heavily modified to suit his personal tastes). If one wants to see a full collection of newest Herald-themed inventions, he may as well search for the "Ghost". His most prized possession is an experimental model of H "Grasps", to which he finds most ingenious uses, both in battle and outside of it. Abilities Greatly learned pilot, he got rusty without seeing much practice in recent years. Capable gunner in touch with energy weapons. Experienced guerrilla fighter and mana-powered monster in close quarter combat, though conjuring mana weapons and shields tires him quickly. Regularly tinkers with Herald tech and can give a few pointers. Romance "He is stubborn, but curious. Intrigue him more than Heralds do - and he'll follow you to the edge of the world." Relationships Deidre von Witt Younger sister of Alexander, she avoided most dire consequences of von Witt fall, as she was engaged to a heir of a powerful noble house at the time. Surely, engagement was annulled shortly afterwards, but not before honor-bound heir offered her official protection of his house, halting further pursuit by von Witt enemies. Deidre did not take the whole ordeal well, but she managed to recover and worked to establish a network of connections to help her brother in recent years. His refusal to actively pursue revenge against noble houses that caused von Witt fall disheartens her, but Deidre still loves her brother dearly, despite calling him a "Herald-obsessed madman". Lux They went into same piloting course at the Univercity of Arcadia in the youth, competing with other extremely talented students for the first place (Lux always coming on top), before Alexander had to flee Federation space. They met each other several times since then, yet went different life roads. Which intersected recently at Stardust Station. Lina "Fixer" Zilmar Good acquaintances and co-founders of the Horizon Squad. Saved each other more than once in all guerrilla they went through while completing Gazers missions. Kept in contact after Alexander left Gazers and occasionally helped each other with information gathering. They reunited when "Dīs Pater" arrived on Faraday. Wilhelm von Welch Distant relative and brilliant scientist, man who interested Alexander in Heralds and taught him the wonders of science. He helped Alexander with initial funds at the start of his service with Gazers and greatly helped with discovery of Herald destroyer hull which would be rebuilt as "Dīs Pater". Alexander insists on calling him mentor. Patch Newton They met at rifle point on a few occasions and every time Alexander barely survived. Now, they hold a grudging respect for each other. "Comet" Most recent addition to the "Dīs Pater" crew, this self-conscious girl greatly intrigues Alexander with her strange abilities and uncertain past. He is certain that "Comet" is related to the Herald research projects initiated by Fire Legion before its fall. Stories Build https://pastebin.com/GRQVs1EU Gallery Ghost.jpeg|Silent Ghost See Also *List of Official Characters *List of User-Created Characters Category:User-Created Character